Railcars are integral to the transportation of goods across the country. Railcars come in many configurations depending on their intended cargo. For example, railcars can be configured to carry automobiles. Such railcars, also known as auto racks, may be the target of thefts. Certain security measures have been developed to protect railcars from unauthorized entry. The main measure used to secure railcars is a latch between the doors on the railcar, which is secured by a locking mechanism, such as a bolt seal or padlock. The latch may deter thieves and other persons from accessing the cargo. For example, a latch and bolt seal combination requires the removal of the bolt seal before moving the latch in order to open the doors. The added step of removing the locking mechanism, which may require specialized tools, may increase the time for detecting unauthorized individuals, deterring persons from attempting to access the cargo.
In order to protect cargo, such as automobiles in auto racks, additional security measures have been proposed. These include additional means to prevent the doors or other access points of the railcar from opening by holding the doors or other access points together or closed against another part of the rail car.